Accept It Accept Me
by Hawthorne0522
Summary: Changing never seemed so easy. That's why she didn't expect him to do it. HGxDM of course :) and other peeps
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I watched the foliage outside the window pass by, listening to the trains wheels come into contact with the tracks; a sound that could only be described as a metallic grinding.  
I'd left Harry, Ron and Gin to find a lone compartment, a sense of peace and tranquillity flowing through me as I had closed the door. It was a rare sense to acquire nowadays, especially now that I have the position of head girl. I'm not going to get a breather for a long time.

Still, everywhere I go, I have everybody breathing down my neck, asking if I'm OK or if there's something wrong. Well there is. As many times I've been asked this, I know I've only ever believed that Ginny has meant it.  
Harry seems lost now, like he's expecting Voldemort to turn up any minute; my little red-headed friend is doing everything she can to fix him, but there's something missing from him, still. And it's heart breaking to see him suffer so badly, something only those closest to him see.  
And Ron? I don't know what happened to him, to be honest. Sadly after that kiss in the Chamber, the magic was gone, and I stopped wondering what it was like to be with him. I'm sure he's still pissed with me, but I can't pretend to like him when I feel nothing for him but a loving friendship.

I didn't truly want him and I know that now. I thought he could be the guy who holds me when I cry, and makes me feel weak at the knees for knowing what we did the night before and makes these spontaneous gestures that I never fail to succumb to and makes me feel happy just by smiling my way.  
Despite what I told myself, he couldn't be that person for me because our friendship is too strong for it to ever be…that.  
Well telling him…something along the lines, wasn't quite the information he was wanting. He shouted, I shouted, there were tears…few of which were from me. I don't think I've had a proper conversation with him since.

Ridding the memory from my brain, I noticed the glass door slide open to reveal of face I hadn't seen since June.  
"Malfoy?"

* * *

Draco's POV

I could feel people's eyes on me as I walked down the hallway, whispers and echoes of my name surrounding me. I grimaced, my jaw tight as I walked past those who I knew from my year; they looked down on me in disgust, something I was used to doing to them.

After that unfaithful moment on 2 June, when I ran away with my family like a…coward, I attempted piecing my life back together, wronging my ways. My mother was the only one who understood why. I wanted my life back, I wanted to feel safe, I wanted find myself; a concept my father didn't understand. We haven't seen him since August.  
My mother and I started again, turning over a leaf, rewriting a chapter of our life. We live out in the country; it's open yet not too far away from other life. I received a letter from McGonagall, telling me I'd gained the position of head boy. I wasn't at all surprised. We'd been in contact with the school over the summer, and they understood our position. I'd never seen my mum so proud of me.  
She smiles now; for the first time in years. And she's happy. I'd been waiting for ages for that moment. I feel I can breathe again.

Well I did until I arrived at the station. As I walked past students, I felt their eyes piercing me like daggers. I didn't hide my pain anymore; I wanted them to see Draco. But still, they didn't see that. I just pushed past it and held tight to the head boy badge in my hand, shoving through the crowd to find McGonagall at the end of the congested train.

After what seemed like hours of searching I found a -what looked like- troubled headmistress, pacing the floor.  
"Professor?" I questioned.  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy," she sighed, relieved to see I had turned up. "I have a favour to ask you." She looked anxious to be given my answer.  
"Of course, Professor." I replied, narrowing my eyes. _What the fuck's she going to make me do?_ I thought fearfully.  
"I have some other work to do and I was hoping you would take this badge..." She held open her palm to reveal a badge identical to mine. "…to Miss Granger."

…Wow. Of course, I wasn't surprised; no, no I knew she'd probably be the one to receive the placement. It's just …I hadn't since her since…you know, and to see her now. _Better now than never_, I thought. I took the badge and without another word I walked away to seek Granger out. As I left I heard the ageing professor sigh in relief.

I stood outside her compartment for…centuries? I had gone to reach for the handle when I saw the familiar look of sorrow on her face; I felt empathy. _You're kidding?_ I felt empathetic towards Granger? _Yeah; there was no doubt about it._ I'd made that face enough times to recognise it. _Never thought I __would see Granger like that and feel guilty. She looks so…_ Apparently I wasn't the only who had changed over the summer. She'd filled out perfectly and her hair flowed in locks and-  
_Oh, for fuck's sake._ I had to admit it; she was beautiful. She looked so angelic, yet fearless. _And I hurt her_. Yeah. I suddenly felt remorse fill my stomach like acid bubbling.  
Shaking my thoughts and bracing myself for the blow, I pulled the handle and entered.  
"Malfoy?"


	2. AN

**So... Okay, don't be pissed I've been gone so long. Me being the stupid person I am decided to upload the first chapter in the middle of the school year, and then realised I couldn't finish it without it disrupting my school life :( it's no the summer (yay!) so I have promised to finish this story and upload 4 other one-shots by the end(ish) so about August 31? Nah, well I apologise for the lateness of this and i have edited the first chapter and should have the next chapter up today. it is now almost 6.30pm so it should be up by 10?**

** Kisses, Hawthorne. xx**


	3. Chapter 2

** A/N Eesh, I know I said I'd upload this last night, but we had a few... problems per se, and I couldn't put this up, but it's here now so.. enjoy! Next one should be up next week when I get back from my 'holiday', I'll be writing the next chapter or two 'til then. Avoir, my pretties -Hawthorn**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I gave myself a moment to see if my mind was working correctly. _Draco Malfoy came back to school? He is going to get so much shit for this. _I realise then I had been quiet for quite a while and he was still stood awkwardly in the doorway, mind, he had his arm propped on the frame, muscles looking toned, shirt riding just the slightest-

_DON'T__ let your eyes wonder, this is Malfoy. _I shook my head and looked up to his face.

'So um, can I, ahem, come in?'

'Uh, yeah sure, go- go ahead.'

He sat opposite me and relaxed back into the seat, feet crossed over. He opened his mouth to say something, but I got there before him.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

He paused. 'Well going to school I presumed, like you?'

'Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound so harsh, I just meant, after- you know, I didn't think you'd be coming back, of course I already did know that, but I was just wondering why...'

I left myself drift and waited for his answer; he paused as if to think and then replied.

'Well unlike the majority of the... insufferable 17-year-old guys who are unfortunately going back to -once again- inhabit the school, I decided to -_voluntarily_ without persuasion from my mother- continue my education, as I want a career and a life, and the only way of doing that,' he gestured to the train, 'was to come back here.'

'Huh,' I smiled, 'interesting.'

His forehead creased a little, but he held a smirk on his face, that accentuated his features. He didn't question my response, but I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to. He suddenly spoke, which startled me slightly as I was too busy gawking at his mouth.

'Oh actually I have something for you.'

He reached into the pocket of his jeans, which I just noticed him to be wearing. They fitted him snugly, his shirt too; it was quite tight and-

'Here.'

He held open his hand, which contained a shiny red badge, with a gold rim and lettering that read 'Head Girl'. I took it and began fastening it to my sweater , only to look up to see him doing the same, yet his glowed green not red.

I felt my smile grow. 'Congratulations.'

You're not surprised,' his question more of a statement, ' how's that?'

***A month earlier***

The Weasley family along with myself and Harry were sat surrounding the extended dinner table, swapping food and whispers (and for Ginny and her green-eyed friend a secret glance, which they thought no one else saw). It was quiet, but there was a small tension between the dinner attendees. What else could you expect? George had finally joined us for tea after about 4 weeks of persuasion, but no one dared say anything to him, in case it set him back into another state of depression.

Instead of continuing my usual conversation with Arthur about Muggle life, I picked at my food and watched Molly, who would in turn glance at her half-hearted son to make sure he was eating. I didn't want to be rude and leave, but I had lost my appetite and felt like crying from the puppy-dog eyes given to me by Ron.

My train of thought was suddenly broken by a _thump!_ at the window and a 'bloody hell' from Mr. Weasley. He rose from his seat to open the window to a scruffy-looking pigeon. The apparent pigeon turned out to be Errol the owl, holding a letter in his beak, which had probably fallen of the tie on his foot from the fall. Errol dropped the letter into Arthur's palm which he gladly took and petted the owl. He flew back out into the open- lop-sided. The greying Weasley turned the letter over and peered at the name.

'Hermione, it seems you have a letter from Hogwarts.'

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R! xxx**


End file.
